


Glasses or no glasses?

by nastyguy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 16? idk, M/M, U DECIDE, i mean theyre both like what 17, kinda underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyguy/pseuds/nastyguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said to naasssttttyyyyy: Fuck I’m simple, but maybe some nice and easy davejohn smut. </p>
<p>“Does that hurt?” John asked, biting his lip. His boyfriend of 9 months now, sat on the edge of the bed, fingering and stretching himself out. Dave wasn’t ashamed of his body to John, so he didn’t mind that he was stark naked, while John was sporting his hard on just through briefs and a shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses or no glasses?

“Does that hurt?” John asked, biting his lip. His boyfriend of 9 months now, sat on the edge of the bed, fingering and stretching himself out. Dave wasn’t ashamed of his body to John, so he didn’t mind that he was stark naked, while John was sporting his hard on just through briefs and a shirt.

“Nah- I do it all the time.” He admitted. Which was true, it looked like he knew what he was doing. John crawled over and watched him, putting arms on his shoulders. “What’re you doing?” Dave asked, giving a small huff as he looked over his shoulder. John shrugged.

“I don’t know, Dave. I don’t even know what I’m gonna do when you’re done but I kinda feel like I gotta be touching you?” He said, confused. He slide his hands to Dave’s stomach and felt the skin there, resting his head on his shoulder. 

“That’s petting me, John. If you really wanna get me riled up- shit..” He was cut off when he felt his boyfriends lips on his neck, kissing all around softly. Dave spread his legs more, closing his eyes. 

“I know, dipshit.” John joked on the soft skin. “But I know for some reason..” He said between kisses. “This always.. gets you hard or whatever.” He mumbled, licking parts of his neck now. He left a hickey on his shoulder, which Dave would notice and love later. Dave leaned his head up so John could kiss him more, before turning around to catch his lips. 

His hands were removed from inside of him, shifting on the bed to put John over him. They made out, hands feeling around each other. John’s hands went to Dave’s chest, and Dave’s went to John’s hips. When they were at his briefs, John moved his legs so Dave could slide them off. When Dave got a hold of John’s cock, he gasped and moved away. 

“I’m pretty sure if you jerk me off before we even start, I’ll cum immediately.” He warned, now getting up to go to his backpack. He shifted around as Dave laid back and watch him, smirking. 

“You know, maybe next sleepover, I could show you the wonders of being fucked.” Dave said, tilting his head. “You got the perfect ass, dude. Then again your dick is even–” 

“Can we stop talking for a second? I can’t find the condom and you’re distracting me.” John added, but really, his face was too red and he knew it. When Dave mentioned the boy’s pencil case, John took it out and smiled. He moved to stand straight, taking a second to open it with no tears. He blew in it too, making sure there were no holes. 

“Oh no, what ever shall we do if you get me pregnant?” Dave mumbled, arms behind his head. John threw the wrapper at him. 

“It’s for like, STD’s stupid.” John said, pinching the top of the condom and sticking his tongue out as he tried to roll it on, a knee on the bed. “Next thing you know, my sperm is like, acidic or something. You never know.” He commented, having trouble. “Is this backwards?” He asked. There was a laugh from Dave. 

“You’re so goddamn cute, John.” He smiled, crawling over and turning the latex over, before sliding it on John. He bit his lip as Dave’s hands lingered on his hips. “So, how do you wanna do this?” Dave asked. 

“I don’t know, really.. I kinda like how we were earlier.” John mentioned, getting closer to Dave, who moved back with him. Soon, Dave was back on the bed, looking up at John and rubbing his chest. Dave removed his shades and put them on the dresser, reaching out for John’s. 

“Wait, do I have to take them off?” He asked. “I mean, It’s kinda blurry when they’re off..” He noticed, Dave rolling his eyes and removing them. 

“I’m right here, babe. You can close your eyes, you can get a blurry image of me, as long as it’s you.” He assured, moving to kiss John. That made him happier as the boy lowered his hips, making a small noise as their cocks touched. 

“Do I just, stick it in?” John asked between breaths on the kiss. Dave nodded, holding his shoulders. “A bit slowly, if you don’t mind.” He replied, moving back so John could look down at him. He grumbled and took his glasses to his eyes for a second, Dave spreading his legs. John lined himself up and pushed in, throwing his glasses off the bed. Dave laughed and pulled John in for a kiss, feeling him stretch as John entered him. 

“Are- Are you supposed to be this tight?” John asked, a bit worriedly. Dave nodded and shut his eyes, tugging John down harder to stop talking. He moved in the rest of the way, Dave grunting and panting. John paused, in hopes that he didn’t hurt Dave. He frowned and watched, before Dave arched slowly. 

“Shit- Are you gonna keep moving or am I gonna sit here with your dick in my a-ass?” Dave said with a small laugh, before bringing John close again. He kissed him as he felt the boys dick move out of him, then in. There was a small pace made and Dave was grabbing back at the sheets. Dave had one sex toy, but this outdid it by miles. 

“Fuck Dave, you’re so tight..” John mumbled, biting Dave’s lip as he sped his hips up. Dave couldn’t even respond because John found the wonder that was his prostate. He was gasping and crying out, but moaning into John’s mouth. He huffed before bringing John’s hand to his cock, quickly getting jerked off as he arched. 

“Nh– Shit John I think- fuck..” He grunted, coming close. John could only assume what he meant, the kid’s watched porn before. John hissed on his skin and sped up now, feeling himself closer. He moved his hips erratically, gasping before he released into the condom. He just paused as he did so, closing his eyes with Dave’s hand in his limp hand. Dave whined and thrusted into his hand, before releasing onto his own stomach. 

John pulled out, reaching around before Dave handed him his glasses and handing them over. John put them on and rolled the condom off, mumbling a ‘gross’ before throwing it out. He wiped himself up, then went to Dave and wiped him up too, joining the condom in the trash.   
“How considera-ate.” Dave gave a breathless chuckle, before John flicked his head. 

“Th’least I can do.” He countered, before laying beside him. He removed his glasses again as Dave slowly went to cling onto him. John smiled and pecked his lips. 

“You’re too cute.” 

“Shut up.”


End file.
